potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The POTCO World Roleplay Wiki
Welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean United Nations Wiki! The POTCO United Nations Wiki is a POTCO-RP based Wiki which consists of all nations within POTCO RP. This Wiki is open to people of all nationalities as long as they follow the rules. However, you may not post pages without the approval of one of the three administrators, Paradox Overlord, Isabella V Clemente or Lord Hector Wildhayes. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to message one of these three administrators. Furthermore, if you have any issues in chat, please feel free to message one of our two chat moderators, XxLeCaptainxX, or 343 TheGuiltyProphet or just simply message them in PM in chat. Rules PLEASE BE SURE TO READ THE RULES BEFORE YOU BEGIN EDITING! Nations included on The POTCO United Nations Wiki *Spain - King Phillipe V Clemente/Paradox Overlord *Great Britain - King George II/John Breasly *Romania - King Albert Spark/Albert Spark *Portugal - Duchess Grace Redskull/Grace Redskull - (Province of The Spanish Empire) *France - King Phillipe V Clemente/Paradox Overlord - (Province of The Spanish Empire) *Russia - Duke Jason Brawlmartin/Jason - (Province of The Spanish Empire) *Sweden - Duke Jack Darksteel/Jack Darksteel - (Province of The Spanish Empire) *Naples - Duchess Jade Stormfury/Jade Stormfury - (Province of The Spanish Empire) *Sicily - Prince Ben Squidskull/Viceroy Ben Squidskull - (Province of The Spanish Empire) *The Ottoman Providences - Hannibal Clemente/Hawkeye - (Province of The Spanish Empire) *The Vatican - Pope Benedict XIV/Lord Hector Wildhayes *Switzerland - King Tylar Kroshbon/Tyler Crossbones (Note that any nation may join this wiki if they are given approval by an administrator. In the future, we look forward to including Britain on this Wiki and ending the need for people to document POTCO events on The PPW; a Wiki led by inactive children that hold absolutely no power in RP whatsoever.) 'What you can do to help improve The Wiki!' 1.) Create a page! 2.) Start a conversation, and make a new friend in the 3.) Post a discussion on your nation's Forum Board 4.) Edit your userpage or talkpage. 5.) Share your opinion on a page or blog post. 6.) Upload a photo or video for your friends to see. 7.) Congratulate a friend on a recent accomplishment, or nominate one for a promotion on the Wiki. 8.) Post a blog or page sharing news about current RP events. 9.) Help clean up pages by improving grammar, format, spelling, and punctuation. 10.) Suggest new ideas to help improve the wiki. Feedback What do you like about The POTCO United Nations Wiki the most? Talking with friends in chat Reading about topics on The Wiki Creating Pages and Blogs Participating in Wiki competitions Wiki Quiz Corner! 'The Wiki Quiz Corner is ran and funded by The University of Rome, Historical RP Academy!' is is where members of The Wiki can come and further expand their knowledge of certain topics such as the history of certain nations, certain people, religions, or wars. Quizzes may be added by anyone as long as they are appropriate and have approval from an administrator. You can get approval from an administrator by copying and pasting the link to your quiz on their message wall. To begin creating a quiz, please click here. (New Quizzes will be added on a daily - weekly basis so check back frequently to take new quizzes!) *Quiz on Spanish History - (1623 - 1701)